


Lokitty's Warms

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [5]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lokitty Requires Warms, Lokitty is Cold, Lokitty is Impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty gets cold and goes in search of warms.  Sadly he accidentally spills something on his warms and is impatient when it is taken away to be cleaned.





	Lokitty's Warms

  
  
\---------  
  
Feeling a bit chilly Loki began inspecting his mortal’s room.  The closet door, having been left partially open, looked especially promising.  Poking his nose into the closet he glanced around for anything that might be useful.  Suddenly his eyes lit up in glee.  Wriggling his way into the hood of the light grey hoodie lying nearby he sighed as he began to warm.  Yes, this was perfect.  Footsteps entered the room and the closet door opened farther.  Lokitty looked up at his mortal and waited.  
  
“Uh, why are you in my hoodie?”  Sarah asked.  
  
“I had cold.  Now I don’t.”  
  
“But that’s my hoodie,” Sarah protested.  
  
“Not anymore,” Lokitty told her.  
  
“Fine,” Sarah huffed.  “You can borrow it.”  
  
“Well of course I can,” Lokitty stated smuggly.  “Now carry me to the kitchen.  I require caffeine.  I shall allow you make me a tea.”  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
“Are my warms in there?” Lokitty asked, staring at the odd machine.  
  
“Yes,” his human answered simply.  
  
“But… But, I want my warms.”  
  
“Well, if you hadn't spilled tea on your hoodie… er, your warms, then you'd have it. Now be patient, it'll be done soon.”  
  
“But I don’t want to be patient,” Lokitty complained.  
  
His mortal merely shrugged and walked away.  Pouting Lokitty glared at the object of his anger.  This machine was holding his warms hostage and he didn’t like it one bit.


End file.
